


老男人的浪漫

by tangbushuai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangbushuai/pseuds/tangbushuai
Relationships: 孙九香/秦霄贤, 香贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	老男人的浪漫

大背景aob社会6种性别的那种（这条没什么用）  
孙九香 alpha 焦糖  
秦霄贤omrga 咖啡  
生日当天的的求婚

请勿上升 请勿上升 请勿上升  
别的小朋友有的我的小朋友也一定要有，羡慕的看着别人算怎么回事？孙九香突然想起来前段时间在网上火了的这句话，至于为什么会想起这句话，都是因为他孙九香一个不了解浪漫也不知道浪漫为何物的男人现在正在筹划着一场浪漫的求婚，其实他之前一直都不觉得求婚是什么必要的事情，他觉得都是男人，没必要那么在意这些细节。直到不久前他陪着自家小孩儿帮朋友布置求婚现场时，他在小孩儿的眼里看到了藏起来的羡慕，他没说话，只是默默的在心里订下了一个计划 。  
计划开始的第一天，孙九香选择让何九华去陪秦霄贤玩，自己则拖着尚九熙直奔商场，让他帮忙搭配了一身合适的衣服，被他拖出来的尚九熙一脸懵逼，听完他的计划之后，什么都没说，只是拉着孙九香试了一整天的衣服。  
计划开始的第二天，他放过了尚九熙，拉着芳芳和老汉去挑了气球，订了鲜花，并且把布置现场的重任托付给了他们，两人也没含糊，拍着胸脯向孙九香保证，绝对精致浪漫。  
计划开始的第三天，他哪里都没去成，因为他粘人的小朋友想他了，所以他取消了其他行程，专心致志的陪了一整天，并在心里偷偷想好了那天要说的誓言。小朋友膩歪的靠在他身上，抓起孙九香的手就放到嘴边恶狠狠的咬了上去，边咬还边在嘟囔。  
“这两天到底在忙什么啊,都不陪我了...”  
孙九香微笑着任由小孩儿用他的手磨牙，小孩儿一点力都没使，磨了半天，除了有些痒，根本就不痛。  
“就明天一天了，后天一整天都陪你。”  
“这还差不多。”秦霄贤松了嘴，瞥见孙九香手上的口水印子，突然就害羞了，拉过被子，蒙住头。  
“睡觉了，睡觉了，我困了。”  
“好，好，睡觉了。”  
宠溺的看了眼团成毛毛虫的秦霄贤，孙九香就觉得这些天的辛苦根本不算什么，他的小朋友必须要有最好的。  
计划到了第四天，他取到了早都订好了的戒指，他把戒指放好后，搂着他的男孩陷入了睡眠，现在已经准备好了一切，明天计划就可以启动了，希望他的男孩可以喜欢。  
现在是计划的第五天，也是秦霄贤的生日，同样也是孙九香计划要实施的这一天。  
昨天没去蹦迪的好孩子秦霄贤早早就从床上爬了起来，至于为什么他放弃了他美好的夜生活，当然是因为他哥答应在他生日那天陪他出去玩了，想到接下来的行程，秦霄贤心情大好。虽然两个人总在一起，可这可是和九香为数不多的正式约会啊。  
只不过了“去哪里啊？”虽然很想约会但是完全没想过约会要做什么的小少爷陷入沉思。  
“我的少爷，怎么了这是？”  
“哥，我不知道今天要去哪里玩了...“  
着秦霄贤低落的样子，孙九香忍不住伸手揉了揉小孩儿的脑袋。  
“别动我头发，我刚抓好的。”秦霄贤护着头发，像是炸毛了的猫咪似的。  
“好好好，不碰不碰，不过别犯愁了，去哪里玩我都订好了，安心吧“  
孙九香值真是得令人信赖的恋人啊，秦霄贤满意的看着自己的爱人，心里高兴极了。不过他突然想到个事儿，就补充到。  
“行，不过中午得回家里吃饭，妈说想我了，正好我也想给妈买点东西。”  
“好，咱俩中午过去一趟。”  
“嗯，行。”  
订好了行程，两个人就不在耽误，起身出门。  
第一站原本是电影院，不过孙九香没想到他家小少爷能起这么早，所以只好临时变更一下改成了逛街。逛街买东西其实还真挺没意思的，但是中途出现的娃娃机却十分诱人，看见小孩儿路过娃娃机的眼神时，孙九香就知道，这是想玩了。  
二话不说的拉着人去兑了一大盒子游戏币，看着小朋友一脸状况外的表情，孙九香忍不住笑了出来。  
“想要那个？”  
“哥你还会抓娃娃？！我怎么不知道啊？”  
“你不知道的还多着呢，走吧选个想要的吧。”  
“那个都行？”  
“那个都行。”  
“哥，你这么厉害吗？”  
“嗯，你先选。”  
“这可是你自己说的，那我要那个！”  
看着那个大大的皮卡丘，孙九香失笑摇头，还真是他风格。  
众多娃娃机中皮卡丘惨遭洗劫，这是人性的扭曲，还是孙九香的沦丧，咱们暂时不得而知，不过秦小少爷抱着一堆皮卡丘，笑的倒是见牙不见眼。  
“哥拿不了了，帮我。”秦霄贤用软乎乎的小奶音儿撒着娇，语气里的兴奋怎么都藏不住。  
看着和小孩子一样的秦霄贤孙九香整个人都被萌翻了，他家小孩儿，简直可爱到犯规了。  
“好好，帮你拿，咱们先把娃娃送回车里在接着逛街吧。”  
两人把一大堆娃娃送到了车上，孙九香看了看时间，发现距离电影开始也就剩一个小时左右了，他看着还沉浸在娃娃中的小孩儿一点无奈的开口道。  
“旋儿，一会给咱妈挑完东西在玩。”  
“好——。”  
秦霄贤与娃娃依依惜别之后，两个人重新进入商场挑东西。不过两个大老爷们儿，对于要送妈妈什么东西还真是毫无头绪。  
“哥，你说咱们给妈买什么啊？”  
“妈有什么喜欢的东西吗？”  
“这....”  
“想不到就算了，我们一边逛一边看吧。”  
“也行。”  
孙九香牵着秦霄贤的手在商场里晃晃悠悠的逛着，让他不由感慨这命运是如此的神奇，这世界那么大，两个人能够相遇过于不易，眼前这人大概就是上天赐予他最珍贵的宝物了。  
“哥，你看看这个项链好看吗？”  
“挺好看的，我们小旋儿的眼光不错，妈会喜欢的。”  
“是吗？嘿嘿，那就买这个吧。帮我们把这个包起来，谢谢啦。”其实只要是秦霄贤用心准备的，秦妈妈就会喜欢，不论他准备的东西是什么，重要的是他会在自己生日这天想起母亲来，这就足够让秦妈妈高兴了。  
东西买完了的秦霄贤看了眼时间，发现还有十几分钟电影就要开始了，连忙扒了孙九香。  
“哥，哥，电影要快开始了！”  
“没事儿，别慌，电影院离咱们不远，时间够用。”  
“那就行，那就行，上班就老迟到，我可不想看电影也迟到了。”今天的小秦也是祈求不迟到的一天呢。  
被孙九香牵到电影院的秦霄贤不仅没迟到，还有空闲时间买了一大桶爆米花。悠哉悠哉的进了场，靠在一起看着电影，电影院的昏暗的灯光散落在秦霄贤的眉眼上，暗影流转，孙九香侧过头眯着眼睛看向秦霄贤。“嗯，真好看。”  
从电影院出来就已经快要中午了，也没什么别的事情，于是驱车回了秦霄贤的家。  
两人到了家的时候中午饭就已经准备好了，吃完饭之后，把准备好的项链送给了秦妈妈，小旋儿收获了一个来自妈妈的香吻一枚。  
等秦霄贤和秦妈妈的温馨时刻结束后，孙九香就提出要带小少爷出去玩的想法。至于去哪里小少爷没问出来，看着孙九香神神秘秘的，估计是准备了什么生日惊喜吧。完全没往求婚上想的小少爷因为刚才吃的太饱而有点犯困，支着脑袋一点一点的。  
“困了就眯一会儿，到了喊你。”  
“那哥我先眯一会儿，一会儿喊我...”  
“睡吧，睡吧，一会儿喊你。”  
“嗯...”  
孙九香开车拉着睡着了到小少爷去了芳芳和老汉布置的求婚现场，果然孙九香没有信错人，芳芳和老汉的求婚现场布置的果然不错，漂亮精致到孙九香觉得以后他们要是不说相声了，还可以干婚庆服务。  
牵着刚刚被叫醒的小少爷走到布置好的草坪中，接过旁边的人递过来的花束，孙九香少有的紧张了一下子，不过他很快就镇定下来，先是把鲜花送给了他的小王子，郑重的开口到。  
“旋儿，往后几十年的人生里我希望可以成为你最值得信任的依靠，我爱你，嫁给我吧！”  
然后单膝下跪，掏出准备好的戒指。秦霄贤被眼前的这一幕惊呆了，他捧着花，捂住嘴巴看着孙九香，呆了一下，才把手递给跪在他面前的男人。  
“好，余生都是你。”  
秦霄贤七队团宠（欺），作为队里的小可爱过生日当然是礼物拿到手软，师哥们的礼物都很用心，他也都很喜欢，今年生日他最喜欢的礼物那一定是孙九香准备的，没有之一。  
因为孙九香这个他眼里和浪漫没什么缘分的爱人，在今天求婚了。  
他们在一起这么久，他都没发现孙九香原来这么会撩人。鲜花，气球，誓言，戒指，单膝下跪，一样没落下，因为孙九香说别的小朋友有的他家的小朋友也一定要有，浪漫的简直像换了一个人。  
被孙九香准备的求婚吓了一大跳，虽然害羞但是秦霄贤整个人都已经洋溢着粉色的幸福气息，他被孙九香突如其来的浪漫击中心脏，以至于现在整个人都有点晕乎乎的了。  
到了晚上他才从惊喜之中缓过劲儿来，大家伙张罗着要一起给他庆祝庆祝，他本来是想订个饭店什么的，不过没想到他哥却拒绝了这个提议，没有选在外边订饭店，而是十分用心的在家准备了一大桌子的饭菜，说是当做犒劳帮忙的师兄弟们。所以虽然今天大家伙没出去吃，但是菜却一点都不少，当然了酒也是必不可少的重点之一，今天大家都因为孙九香的求婚成功而十分开心，加上众人好不容易聚这么齐，结果就是一个个的都醉的一塌糊涂。  
“干杯！祝我们旋儿生日快乐！又长大一岁！”  
“都喝成这样了，还干什么杯，干杯，老实点吧你个大头芳。”  
孙九香一把夺下了芳芳手里的酒杯，把人塞到老汉手里，并且给俩人打了个车，然后回头看到一地醉鬼，瞬间头疼的要命。  
还好有一个还算清醒的何九华，帮着孙九香一起把喝多的橘猫和队长一起塞进出租车里，还有九泰二哥...反正两个一组的都给打包送走了，最后何九华带着他家喝懵了圈的小企鹅也溜了，就留孙九香照顾喝的迷迷瞪瞪的小少爷。  
孙九香看着一片狼藉的客厅...算了，算了，还是不看了，明天在收拾吧。把烦恼留到明天去吧，今天还是小少爷最重要，想到着孙九香回头，看见自家小孩儿向自闭患儿似的坐在沙发上，小脸儿红红的，目光有点呆，整个人像是一只喝傻了的小狗子，奶fufu的。  
“这也太乖了吧，他怎么能这么可爱呢？”孙九香心里想到。  
“旋儿，走咱们回卧室吧，该睡觉了”  
小狗子听完他哥说的话后愣愣的点了点头，起身就往卧室走。  
看着小少爷这么听话孙九香失笑摇头，随后也站起身来，不过他没回卧室，先是抬腿走进了卫生间，投了条毛巾，想给他家小少爷擦擦脸在睡觉，想了一下又拐到厨房煮了一碗醒酒汤，免得小孩儿一觉睡醒了头疼。  
可是当孙九香再推开卧室门的时候，差点把毛巾和醒酒汤一起扔喽...

他的小少爷也不知道打哪里翻出的一套相当色情的裙子，没什么布料的超短裙，配上长及大腿的白色丝袜，让修长的腿部曲线更加诱惑，视觉上的冲击加上小少爷不断散发的咖啡味儿，勾搭的孙九香已经开始在心里盘算要给小少爷请几天假了，而就这孙九香想这一些乱七八糟的事儿的时候，秦霄贤说话了。  
“哥？”  
他哥怎么不理他？还迷迷糊糊的秦霄贤看见孙九香愣在门口不进来，就晃晃悠悠的站起来走到孙九香的面前。  
“不...不好看吗？这可是我特意准备的呢...”  
孙九香看着他的小少爷咽了咽口水。  
“好看....”  
“那哥你想不想要我？”  
孙九香没有继续说话，他直接用行动回答了这个问题。  
他走过去把秦霄贤压倒在床上，舔了舔自己牙齿，然后咬住了秦霄贤后颈的那块皮肤，又细又滑的口感让他欲罢不能，被叼住后颈肉的小少爷咬抖得厉害，那股香淳的咖啡香顿时愈发浓郁。  
在这个时候信息素的增加，只能使人更加激动。  
孙九香伸手轻轻抚过小少爷漂亮的腰线，滑到背脊下方，黏稠液体将股缝染成一片湿润，指腹在不断收缩的穴口边按压揉搓着，逼迫着小少爷下边的那张小口吐出更多温润湿滑的透明的液体。  
当手指擦过细嫩内壁，带起一阵又一阵的麻痒刺激的秦霄贤呜咽着把头扎在了孙九香的身上不肯抬起来，张嘴就咬在了孙九香的肩头。  
“嘶！”这孩子爱咬人的习惯到底是打哪里来的？孙九香被这一口叨的吸了一口气。  
手却更加肆无忌惮起来了。  
“哥...哥...你慢点...啊...呜....”  
向来爱撒娇小少爷哼哼唧唧的，果然让孙九香心疼了。手里的动作放缓了下来，让小少爷缓了一会儿，才又继续下去。  
秦霄贤觉得自己要被身体上的渴求逼疯了，明明是他哥心疼他才放慢的速度，却让他不满起来，想要被填满，想要被顶到，想要与他的好哥哥一起沉沦在欲望之中。  
小少爷呻吟着催促孙九香快点，被催促的孙九香哭笑不得，这少爷还真难伺候，快了不行慢了也不行的。不过今天小少爷过生日，惯着点就惯着点吧，以后有的是机会讨回来。  
小少爷的鬓角被汗水沁湿了，眼神迷茫，脸也红的不像话，伸手勾住他哥的脖子发出邀请，被邀请的孙九香不在忍耐。他把自己陷入小少爷温热的身体里，娇嫩的穴口有点吃力的吞吐着他，透明液体因为他的动作被挤压出来，显得格外的色情与诱人，像是被这一幕所诱惑，孙九香加大了动作，他着迷的顶弄这身下的这具完全属于他的身体。  
突然一下子剧烈的撞击直接让秦霄贤失了声，过多的快感让他连呻吟声都无法发出。他张着嘴，身体颤抖着痉挛，生理性的泪水不受控制的涌了出来，眼前的一切都变得模糊，他紧紧抱住了孙九香，就像是溺水的人抓住了唯一的浮木。  
身体被打开到极限的感觉令秦霄贤感到一丝害怕，他呜咽着本能的想要拒绝，剧烈的撞击，让他的呻吟与哽咽都无法连续起来，但他却像突然想到了什么一样，压下本能中的恐惧，伸出双手紧紧抱着眼前的人，心甘情愿的打开身体最隐秘的地方，被灌满到疼痛涨涩。  
瘫软在孙九香怀里，身体因为快感而微微颤抖着，嗓子也因为之前的呻吟而泛着哑，这场欢爱太过持久以至于秦霄贤现在整个人都迷迷糊糊的。过多的欢愉让他有一种要被孙九香玩坏了的感觉，一次又一次的被打开灌满的经历让他的脑子一片空白，可那让人根本无法忍耐的高潮却久久不肯停歇，一直纠缠着他，直到他失去了意识方才罢休。  
秦霄贤与孙九香完成了最终标记，他们以后都会是彼此的唯一了。  
秦霄贤心中的慌乱消失了，他的爱人坚定而可靠，驱散了他所有的不安与惶恐。  
这场欢爱开始的疯狂又浪荡，但是到最后却结束在一场温柔的足以溺毙人的标记中。  
孙九香看着因为自己而昏昏沉沉的小少爷，既幸福又满足。伸手摸了摸秦霄贤因为精液而微微鼓起的小肚子，满意的得到了秦霄贤黏黏糊糊的呻吟声，再过不久这里就会孕育一个小小的生命了。  
秦霄贤一直吵嚷着说是要给孙九香生个孩子，之前都被孙九香以他还太年轻而驳回了，终于孙九香下定决心了，就是不知道他的小少爷满不满意他的这份额外的生日礼物。

[https://shimo.im/docs/DyJ9VGrkpwhdGYJX/ 《衣服参考》](https://shimo.im/docs/DyJ9VGrkpwhdGYJX/%20%E3%80%8A%E8%A1%A3%E6%9C%8D%E5%8F%82%E8%80%83%E3%80%8B)


End file.
